The Time Chronicles Book Two: Advent
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Here's Book Two


A/N: Uh……..here's book two. I don't know what this is really, but if there's any rip offs, I don't own them.

The Time Chronicles.

Book Two: **The Advent of Doom.**

When we last left our hero, The Hand had captured a time period and remodeled it so that Hitler won WWII, and our hero's group had been called to deal with it, now as we come back, we learn what fate awaits.

"Time Fusion generators have gone offline, but our men are in the right place." The computer said, "Generators have shut down because of to much power, time estimated to re-activation: 2.10 hours." That wasn't good, 2.10 hours will not help, and how did they burn out after use. "Secretary Sanders, this is Spartam, please put Goldwood on the line, I need to speak to him." Than I added "NOW!" she patched me through, "Goldwood this is Spartam, I want to know, how'd you know I was about to ask about the generators?" Oh, you sent back a group yesterday, they're doing what!" "Good bye sir." Goldwood had sent a highly trained group back yesterday, they were to meet up with the two groups that had already been sent back, I wasn't happy about that one bit, not to mention he wasn't going to make things any easier by doing what he had done.

Chapter three: Unknown possibilities

We had activated our Time Communicators, time communicators are a device that is like a Star Trek Communicator, but these work a lot better and don't require charging. "Activate time scramble, activate time caller, and activate all time transwarptransteleporters, just in case we have to get them back on time." People snapped to attention at my words. (Editors note: all words will be explained later.) I knew the teams were now on their own, now that the generators were recharging.

Germany: year: sometime during Hitler.

The men were dressed in the usual fashion and blended in so not to appear suspicious, they all carried nuclear protonic proton disruptor (similar to a stun blaster) and High brand long-range missiles.

"Set your trackers to high range, I have a hunch that we are going to be joined by some local some time soon." The person speaking was Sed-re-jut, the leader of the group sent in by Goldwood. He was right, high above them, two vigilantes of the Super Hero Liberation Squad watched the twelve men walk by. "Ben those men are so not ordinary, there not even soldiers, should we call our brethren to take care of them?" "No Gunfire, I recognize the insignias, those men are time Guardians, but why there is a mystery to me as well, contact the others and tell them not to bother these people." "Understood, but Bynar, should we at least be suspicious, I mean…" Gunfire shut up as he noticed the quailing look that Bynar was giving him.

Time Center: Tacoma: year: Unknown

"Sir, we have two unidentified bogies on the same route as Goldwood's men are, should we alert them?"

"No, get me a Time Region Scan of the two, and then we will determine if the two are deadly or not."

"Yes Sir"

The scans showed Gunfire and Bynar of the Super Hero Liberation Squad, two men whom I knew of when I had last traveled, I alerted Goldwood's men to the two friends of mine, and told them not to harm them.

Germany: (Same time as last time)

"You heard Spartam, do not hurt these men, they're friends of his, so watch it" Re-Jut said.

The two heroes dropped down, and walked over to Sed-Re-jut. "I am Gunfire and this is my companion Bynar, we are from 'The Super Hero Liberation Squad' and we are here to assist you and your men in finding the problem of this time displacement."

"I am Sed-re-jut, I am part of the Time Displacement Squad, and we are here to stop The Hand from rewriting history and having Hitler win."

Time Control Center: Seattle.

"What is going on, why all of a sudden the time stream is going nuts, somebody better get Time Barriers set up, we can't let Hitler's power win." The speaker was Don wan Viego of the Time Control Center in Seattle, they were like us, but they used more conventional time weapons.

"Sir, we can't do anything until Goldwood's men are through setting up Time Obliteration Bio-engineered Viral Bombs, those will work to totally destroy the time period and all those in it." Unbeknownst to Tam An,(the Guy who was speaking to Viego) Sam Delaware sent me a coded message saying why Goldwood had sent his men, and then I knew why Goldwood wasn't happy for me sending the two groups, he wanted to obliterate the time stream and disrupt the time flow, even if they didn't work, bombs like those would mess up the time stream by 56.65 and a lot of important time streams would be erased.

Time center: Tacoma.

"Alert, Alert, unidentified bogies, origin unknown, appearances are deceiving but it looks like some sort of Trans TimeLine Disruption torpedo of Unknown Origin."

Not again, we were having too many problems, to have a torpedo causing a problem.

The Exciting Conclusion in Book three: The end of Doom and the Begging of Forever.


End file.
